club penguin- epf vs herbert SEQUEL
by lhasaapsl
Summary: the title says it all


**Club penguin- epf vs herbert **

**SEQUEL **

It has been a year since Herbert, Klutzy and Connor had fled. All EPF agents still met regularly, just to catch up and some agents still did Field-Ops and everything. There wasn't anything severe anymore, but we always helped solve little mysteries around the island, such as why all the pizzas in the pizza parlor were suddenly chocolate sauce and sprinkles! I have to say, those were good pizzas. Luckily you can still get them! Om nom nom. But today, I woke up to the sound of a message in my EPF phone. I flipped it open and saw a message from Gary. 'All agents report to HQ ASAP! Herbert, Klutzy, and Connor seem to have returned!' My beak dropped open in shock. WHAT?! I pulled on my EPF clothes and teleported to the HQ, where Lily and the other agents were. Gary regarded all of us with a serious expression. "I received news from the Director. Herbert is back," he said, just repeating his text. Some agents sighed and logged onto computers, trying to find Herbert's and the other two's location. I went on my laptop and looked. My flipper shot up. Everyone stared at me. "Gary, the three of them are at the Lighthouse!" I cried. Agents instantly teleported there, and Gary sighed. "Do your best Agents. Let's hope Herbert disappears again," he said. Everyone still in the HQ nodded and teleported away. I sent a message to CP. 'Herbert, Klutzy and Connor are back. Please, stay in your igloo until further notice. Thank you! –EPF'. I stayed behind with Lily and my laptop, tracking those three. Soon they had somehow moved to the Rockhopper Ship, without agents getting them. "Lily," I said, "tell everyone they are on the boat!" Lily frowned and texted everyone. Within seconds, everyone was there. Soon, Herbert's voice crackled through. He had obviously stolen an EPF phone. "Oh, oh, this is funny! Agents, you thought I was GONE! Oh no, I had been planning a very good plan. I WILL DESTROY CLUB PENGUIN THIS TIME! Mwahahahahahahaha! Tough luck!" he yelled. There was the sound of the phone being dropped and then Agent Zoe's voice filtered through. "Guys, only Herbert is here. Connor and Klutzy have escaped, be on the lookout. Me and a couple other agents are battling Herbert here, the rest have split up trying to find the two," she said and the call disconnected. I turned back to my screen, only to find Connor and Klutzy off the radar. I groaned. "Ugh!" I cried. Lily gasped and turned me around, all while frantically texting. I turned and saw…."Connor?!" I asked in disbelief. He smirked at me. "You can't get away with banishing my director and Klutzy and I! Nope! We are going to rule Club Penguin! But first…we need to take ALL of you agents DOWN DOWN DOWN!" he laughed manically. In a second we were battling. Me trying to get him into the teleporter to teleport him to another far away island, that you can't get to CP from, and he was trying to push me away. Eventually other agents arrived on scene and joined in. Soon I was thrown backwards, but unknowingly pushed the button to make the teleporter suck everything in within 10 feet. The teleporter started making a sucking noise, and Connor was desperately flailing, trying to stay. Other agents had released him as soon as they heard, and finally, Connor disappeared. We cheered. Lily yelled, "One down, two to go!" A message from other agents popped up. 'WE GOT HERBERT! Bringing him to hq now, wait for us!' Everyone grinned. When Herbert arrived, he scowled at us. "Epf agents, I will be back! MORE POWERFUL THEN EVER! You can't defeat me!" he grinned, and suddenly growled as he was thrust into the teleporter. The last we heard was him yelling at us. Just then, some other agents dragged Klutzy in, he was desperately trying to pinch them with his large claws. His claws were tied shut. He was flailing madly. Everyone else looked at him in amusement. "Join Herbert and Connor!" I yelled as the agents threw him in, and he was sucked away. All agents stood there stunned for a moment, before the room erupted in cheers. "NO MORE HER-BERT NO MORE CON-NOR NO MORE KLUTZ-Y!" everyone was chanting. Finally everyone just laughed. "PARY AT THE DANCE CLUB! INFORM ALL CLUB PENGUIN CITIZENS!" Lily shouted. Everyone whooped and hollered, then popped away. I sent out a message to CP. 'ALL CITIZENS! Herbert, Klutzy and Connor are defeated again! Come out and join us agents at the Nightclub to celebrate! See you there! -EPF' I then appeared at the Nightclub. A few minutes later, every penguin came waddling in with a group of friends. They all congratulated us agents, then either mixed up some music, danced, chatted, went upstairs to play some arcade games, or went down to the boiler room to either read some newspapers or swim. About 20 minutes later, Gary arrived. "Good work agents!" he exclaimed, and gave us each an upgraded EPF earpiece. We thanked him, and then watched as a bunch of penguins informed everyone that Gary was here. Penguins came racing onto the dance floor, and got a signature and a background from him, as well as a short greeting with him. The gamers afterwards went back to playing upstairs, the dancers danced, the swimmers swam, and the readers read. And for us agents? We were satisfied with our work.

A/N: I know this whole thing is a bit rushed. I apologize. But for the two who wanted more of the story "club penguin- epf vs Herbert" here it is!


End file.
